


in love with a ghost

by sayachaan



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Being Snaa is Suffering, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachaan/pseuds/sayachaan
Summary: "have you heard yet? has anyone told you? the rumor of the spirit of mizuna girls' academy?""they say a girl got murdered here a few years ago, and her spirit has been haunting the halls ever since! ever so often, she'll come up and spook someone- and that person is never the same!". . .futaba sana is a shy girl who's often unnoticed by her peers at school. tamaki iroha is the ghost of an ex-student of the school sana attends. maybe, they could be the cure for the other's loneliness?
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	in love with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> hello in case you can't tell i love irosana
> 
> as an FYI, a lot of things in the universe have been swapped around such as the school the girls go to, and the years of some of the girls, but that's just to make my life easier for plot's sake mainly because like 2 relevant people go to mizuna in canon
> 
> this is pretty old but i decided to post the first part anyway

Sana felt stupid.

Well, of course, Futaba Sana knew she was stupid. That was a given, given her barely-passing grades and family’s refusal to talk to her. But what was worse was that spending late hours at her library (perhaps to avoid her family, as well?) hadn’t seemed to help her. She was still so, so dumb.

Sana stared down at the scantron sheet in front of her, half-filled out with answers she knew were incorrect. But what else was to be expected of her? She was just… She was nothing.

She rubbed her forehead with two fingers, trying to will some secret part of her brain to unlock so that maybe she’d get something over a seventy on this exam. 

* _ ”The answer to question 38 is B, not C, by the way.” _ *

Sana practically jumped out of her seat as she whirled around, wavy green pigtails slapping across her face. She could have sworn she heard a voice standing right behind her.

“Ms. Futaba, is there something wrong?” The voice of her teacher startled Sana as she quickly turned her head to the front of the room, where the said teacher was staring at her.

She looked down into her lap, feeling her pale cheeks begin to heat up. “N- No, Fujimori-sensei, I just… thought I heard something.”

_ *”Oh, did I scare you? I… I apologize.”* _

There it was again. That voice. It sounded like a second-year in middle school, just like Sana herself was. It didn’t seem like any of her classmates- in fact, it almost seemed echoey, and a little hollow.

Sana erased her answer to question number 38 and filled in the bubble that the voice told her to. After all, she should at least give it a shot, maybe. Even if it was just a trick one of her classmates was playing.

Then, at the bottom of her test, she scribbled three words-  _ *Who are you? _

Sana admitted she found this all a bit strange, but she couldn’t very well shout ‘Hey, who’s that giving me answers to my biology test?’ into the classroom. 

Almost as if on cue, when she finished putting the last dot on the question mark, the voice spoke once again. 

_ *”I’m Tamaki Iroha! Oh, I can’t believe you can hear me, Sana-chan… I’m sorry for distracting you by the way.”*  _

Iroha? Sana didn’t know an Iroha, or a Tamaki, even, for that matter. Out of all the girls in Mizuna Girls' Academy, there was no Tamaki that she knew of.

So who was this?

***

_ "Have you heard? The rumor of the spirit of Mizuna Girls' Academy?" _

_ "They say a girl got murdered here a few years ago, and her spirit has been haunting the halls ever since! Ever so often, she'll come up and spook someone- and that person is never the same!" _

_ "Pfft, yeah right. Who'dja hear that from? Nanami-chan?" _

_ "Yeah. She's been investigating it lately, and I had to be her partner in gym yesterday, so we ended up talking." _

_ "I'unno. Ever since that girl… Aya? Asano? went missing, she's been acting kinda nutso. Besides, those wacky rumours she's so obsessed with aren't, like, for reals, right?" _

_ "I don't know, Sayaka-chan… lately I've been hearing weird noises around…" _

_ "Come on, Madoka-chan! Don't tell me you're getting superstitious like her, haha!" _

_ "N-no, I'm not! I just think it's a bit odd, that's all…" _

_ *** _

“I’m sorry, but… c-could you repeat that for me?” Sana shifted her weight anxiously, tightly gripping the strap of her schoolbag. 

She knew it wasn’t that nice to butt in on people’s conversation, but these were her classmates and something about what they were saying…

_ *They must be talking about Tamaki-san.* _

The blue-haired girl tilted her head, looking Sana up and down. “Sorry, but… who’re you? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

“ _ *Sayaka-chan!* _ I’m pretty sure she’s in our class, that was rude!” the pink pigtailed girl stage-whispered, not doing a very good job of being incognito.

Sana sighed. Of course they didn't recognize her. She was the invisible girl after all- painfully unnoticeable and horribly unremarkable.

The feeling of a cold hand pressing against her shoulder startled her- was there something behind her? Was she bothering anyone? 

* _ "No, Sana-chan… they were talking about me." _ *

Iroha sounded visibly uncomfortable. Sana didn't really get why, she was just asking a question. But maybe it was rude, to ask about the ghostly girl when said ghost was standing right there.

Actually scratch that, it was rude. Sana ducked her head and muttered an apology.

The pink-pigtailed girl blinked her eyes a couple times. "N- Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything!"

Sayaka, the blue-haired girl, looked visibly uncomfortable. "Hey, you. If I were you… I wouldn't pay attention to those rumours. They're just stupid, anyway."

"I don't know, Sayaka-chan… they might be real! That girl from 2-C, I believe it was… Akino-chan? went missing for a coupla days right after Nanami-chan started fussing about the friendship-ending staircase!"

"Oh my * _ god _ *, Madoka-chan. She was out sick, didnt'cha know?" Sayaka laced her fingers behind her head as she turned to look at Madoka. "Those rumours are just urban legends. They're supposed to scare us into being good kids!"

Sana sighed. It seemed as if, during the one minute she had been in these girls' presence, they had already forgotten she existed. That was normal for her though, so she guessed that it didn't matter.

"Ah, Kaname-chan! Miki-chan! Is this a new friend?"

Sana whirled around to face the new voice. A taller, blonde girl with… some considerable assets was standing directly behind her, giving a small smile. The blonde extended her hand to Sana. "My name is Tomoe Mami, and I'm a third-year here. You are…?"

"I'm, uh… Futaba Sana. N- Nice to meet you. Uh. Tomoe-senpai…!" Sana took Mami's hand, before bowing over it.

Sayaka leaned over to Madoka, and whispered "Oh, that's her name! Okay." She clearly wasn't very good at being quiet.

Mami leveled a glare at Sayaka. "A new friend, and you don't even know her name?"

"She's not-" Madoka was barely able to get two words out before Mami cut her off, sweetness lacing her words. 

"Would you like to join us for tea later, Futaba-chan?" 

Sana looked down, shuffling her feet a bit. Should she? This might be her chance to make new friends, but what if they forgot who she was tomorrow? 

_ *"Go, Sana-chan! You deserve more friends!~"*  _

Iroha giggled, grabbing Sana's hand and giving it a cold squeeze. And in return, Sana offered her own smile to Mami.

"Th- Thank you for inviting me, Tomoe-senpai. I… think I will be there."


End file.
